What?!?
by Sorceress aKa Called Death
Summary: A challege from the site "Stranger Things"-Cordelia's shoes, Angel doesn't like them. Why? He doesn't know, Cordelia accuses him of being too overprotective.


Title: What?!?  
  
Author: Sorceress aKa The One Called Death  
  
Contact/Email: Sorceress_wing_zero@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Author's Notes: Please have mercy one me, this is my first Angel fic.  
  
Distribution: Uhh, just include my email and website (www.angelfire.com/scifi2/queenofswords or   
www.geocities.com/prue_power_of_three )  
  
Summary: Cordelia's shoes, Angel doesn't like them. Why? He doesn't know,   
Cordelia accuses him of being too overprotective.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
A door slams shut when another flash of lightning was heard through the hotel lobby. Angel looked  
up to see a drenched Cordelia with two bags in her hands. She looked wary, to say the least. Her hair was   
pressed on her face and she had forgotten her jacket on her chair when she had left.   
  
The weather man, yet again, was wrong with what really happened. Supposed to be sunny all day  
with a tiny bit of clouds. Of course when Cordelia comes in looking like a drowned rat, she doesn't look to   
happy. She looked at her coming down the steps and noticed her . . . shoe's.   
  
OK, so she has a lot of them, but them? He was just staring when he heard a voice break into his  
train of thought. "Angel, is there something that is interesting? Why are you looking at my feet?"  
  
He stood up to help Cordy with her bags. He just shrugged his shoulders. "Do you really have to   
wear those things?"  
  
She looked at him as if he had sprouted wings and then changed color. "Excuse me? Wear what?  
I see no problem with what I'm wearing, if anything I think I look good."  
  
She pointed to her drenched cloth's. Though he did know what they looked like before they were  
wet. She had a crimson red blouse on, with a black skirt, a skirt with slits on both sides that went far to high  
for his liking. And then, high boots. The kind that a hooker would wear, they went right to her knee's.   
  
"Well, mainly your shoes, you shouldn't be wearing those. It's just not right." He took the bags then  
went to sit down. With a frown on her face she followed him, she didn't like when people criticized her choice  
of clothing, especially her shoes.   
  
"Why aren't they right?" She folded her arms over her chest, all the while still drenched from the   
weather outside. He needed to change the subject, like getting her to get some dryer cloth's on. It just wasn't  
all that good for his health, or hers. To him what she was wearing now seemed to be a second skin and it   
clung in places he really shouldn't be looking at.  
  
"I. . . just. . . I don't know." He tried to avoid her gaze, but realized he couldn't.  
  
"Angel, I love these boots, make me look taller, and a whole lot more sexy. Though you probably   
wouldn't have noticed that part." She more mumbled the last part, only reason he heard it was because of his  
sensitive hearing.  
  
"That's the problem, what if you went somewhere and some guy grabbed you. And vampires look  
for beauty above all other things, also look for the ones they think are hookers."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Now you're just being to 'over protective.' Stop thinking that everything will go  
wrong when it comes to me."  
  
"I'm not being 'overprotective'!"   
  
She raised her eyebrow and he sighed. "OK, maybe a little protective, but I just don't like those   
shoe's."  
  
"Jealous if anyone gets my attention." When she said that the vampire's eyes went wide while he  
looked at his seer. Me being jealous, he asked himself.  
  
"You're kidding right? Me. . . j . . . jea . . . jealous?" He stuttered out.  
  
"I knew it, broody boy, you are jealous that you're the guy that I'll depend on. Though you don't have  
to worry about it. Maybe I should buy shoe's like this more often."  
  
His head shot up when he heard that. "No, you wont. I don't like them. I may not have a full reason   
why I don't like them, but I don't."  
  
She rolled her eyes and went over to her desk. He walked over to her after she has sat down.  
  
"Now how about we get you into some different clothing." He could have sworn he heard her growl.   
  
"What's wrong now?!?"  
  
Fin 


End file.
